


The World Around me

by TheSunGoesMoon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunGoesMoon/pseuds/TheSunGoesMoon
Summary: Just some League of Legends 18+ fanfics for my wonderful friends! I'm new to this 18+ stuff so don't be to harsh but I've done enough research to make it nice!! ^-^' If you want leave suggestions on what pairing you want to do or OC's you want in the stories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wao!! This is my first fanfic ill be doing in this book or whatever you want to call it... This will be a xreader fanfic for one of my friends or two if you want it >//~/////

The grey fog blocked my vision as I went into the streets of Noxus. It felt as if the air choked me with fear each time I took a breath of it. I knew I wasn't safe here since I was an outsider but it was the only way to Zaun, other than climbing a bunch of mountains to get there.  Each step I took felt like I was just farther away from my goal but before I knew it I was in the heart of the nation, Noxus Prime the capital of the place. I wore a hood to avoid any eye contact with anyone, but it felt futile as everyone I passed looked at me as if I was ready to pounce out and attack them, which was stupid since I barely knew any fighting skills. 

_ Ugh... How much longer till I'm out of here? My mental strength can't hold any longer and everyone seems like they're out to get me which doesn't help at all... _ A sigh let out of my mouth as I look above to see a dark sky with no light touching it. _What a sad place_. I thought to myself as I continued walking. 

At that moment I bumped into somebody which knocked down the pouch I was carrying on my side.

"Watch it will yeah!" The man yelled as I looked back to see what he looked like. Rudely he stepped on my pouch with a mad thump. He walked it off like nothing had happen and all eyes stared at me for a moment.

_ What a rude man! Asshole! He could have at least looked where he was going as well! He has eyes unless he's blind like a mole! _ I let out another sigh as I picked up my pouch. It looked fine but what about the inside? I was bending down on one of my knees shaking the little baggy. I heard little clinging on the inside. _Crap something broke inside..._ I stood up and opened the pouch, inside was little glass pieces all shattered. _Wait what was inside again?_ I lifted my hood from my head letting out my hair so I could see better and I slowly poured the glass pieces onto my hand. They sparkled under a lantern that was standing above me. _Ah! I remember now!_ I dropped all the glass pieces letting them hit the floor and put my hand in the pouch again grabbing out a pendant without a covering. _My father’s pendant! It was inside here! Wow even though it's broken it still holds strong feelings... Father... Please watch over me while I go on this dangerous mission..._ I put aside my hair and wore the broken pendant around my neck. I regained my confidence and went on forward to Zaun.

http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1scYAKFXXXXafXpXXq6xXFXXX2/1-PCS-Retro-Silvermoon-Heart-Pendant-Necklace-Glow-In-The-Dark-Magic-Pendant-Necklace-Hot-.jpg

(lets say it looked like because it looks cool as heck)

As I went deeper and deeper into Noxus it felt as if someone was watching me. I've never felt it before, only after I bumped into that man. Maybe someone reported me? Or maybe that man is out to get me. Either way it felt if I wasn't alone. To make it even stranger no one else was on the streets except me and all the houses were dead with no light on them. All the only noise around me was my own steps as I shook in fear. I kept watched looking around me every minute... No second. I couldn't trust this place for my life; maybe I should've just gone and climbed a bunch of mountains to get to Zaun.

_ I-I'm so exhausted! I feel like my legs are about to gi- _ I fell to the ground as my legs gave up on me. _Speak of the devil!_ I turned and grabbed my backpack I was carrying around the whole time. It was filled with books, maps, gadgets, food and water to help me on this trip to Zaun. I sat on the side of the road drinking water and eating a simple sandwich. _Wow how awkward do I look? Thankfully no one is here to see this... Hopefully..._ I looked around in caution getting the feeling I was being stared at again. My heart felt uneasy once more as I sat there in silence eating a bland sandwich.

\-----------------

I finally finished my sandwich and I stood up hoping my legs don't give out again. I brushed off the dirt from my skirt and started to walk again. Just then a gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and I covered my eyes and skirt. I took caution and held out a small pocket knife. 

"W-Whoever you are please come out! I don't want to cause harm! I just want to get to Zaun!" I shouted as my legs shook in fear screaming for help. I tried to walk backwards knowing that I can't fight whoever was watching me. Unfortunately I tripped over my own feet. "W-WHA!" I screamed letting go of my knife and was slowing falling to the ground is what I thought until something caught me from behind.

"What an unpleasant detour you're having." A deep voice whispered inside my right ear. I tried to scream but a hand covered my mouth before I could. Before I knew it my heart was beating fast with a blade right above it barely touching my throat. It felt as if I was ready to cry. "What is an intruder like you doing in here?" He kept whispering right into my ear. "If I heard correctly you're not here to cause harm? Hah give me a break! Everyone says that here." He let me go and pushed me onto the ground.

I held my throat in fear and looked at him. He was covered with purple and blades. He looked like an assassin to the looks of it. I wanted to scream but my throat felt as if it was already cut in half. I couldn't even stand, my legs wouldn't respond to me but they would cower in fear.

"So what are you? A spy from Demacia? Or are you here to kill somebody?" He looked at me as if I was a worm ready to be killed by a bird. "C'mon! Say something! Or are you ready to die?" He pointed out a blade in front of my eyes. 

I backed off a bit and tried to stand up but my legs wouldn't cooperate so I fell in front of him. I tried to look up and say sorry but he thought otherwise. He bent down to look at me and grabbed my hair to make me look at him. "H-Hey!" I looked at him with one eye closed in pain.

"So you can talk?" He let go of my hair and grabbed onto my hood instead and pulled me to my feet. He held my back supporting me so I could stand. "So what brings a fair lady into Noxus right in front of my house?" He put his left hand on my chin to rise up my face.

I wasn't feeling fear but at the same time something caught my eye. "W-What do y-you mean?" I stumbled on my words as I tried to speak. "Weren't you t-trying to kill me just a few seconds ago?" 

"Only an idiot girl like you would travel through Noxus to Zaun." He bluffed at me trying to sway my mind away.

"Didn't you say I might be a spy or something? D-Don't change the subject!" I put my hands on his chest to try to push him away from me but my arms felt weak as if he casted a spell on them.

"I mean look at you! After just looking at you I can tell you have no experience in fighting or spying on people, so useless." He brushed his hand on my cheek.

My heart felt like exploding. No man would ever touch me like this back home! "G-Get off of me! I'm not useless!" I kept trying to push him away but my arms refused to push any harder.

"Not useless? You're 'trying' to push me away right? I don't think this is even trying at this point. Either way I know how you can be useful you would like." He let go of his hand and made me fall backwards.

"What?!" After that I blacked out.

\---------------

I woke up to a black background. I couldn't see anywhere, I twisted and turned my head around to see what was around me but it was all pitch black. I tried moving my arms but they seemed to be tied up behind me. It also felt cold as if I was naked and around my body everything felt tight. Even my mouth seem to not work, it was covered in some sort of cloth. I tried to yell under it but all it did was just make muffled sounds. 

"So you're awake?" It was the same deep voice that talked to me before. His footsteps came closer and closer to me until finally I was able to see. I blinked a few times to check if this was real or just a dream.

A gasp came out of my mouth to what I saw, "W-What is this! L-Let me go now!" I started trying to break my hands free but it was useless. 

"Do you like what I've done to you?" He slowly moved him hand onto my bare chest that was tied up with rope to my legs that were also tied up together and he gave me a deep kiss on my neck.

"Hnng!" My face turned red at his actions. _W-What is this? Am I going to be raped? Someone please help me!_ Spit ran through my mouth as I seemed to enjoy what he was doing. _I-I can't get aroused! T-This is bad! I'm going to go crazy...!_

He untied the cloth around my mouth and began to speak, "I didn't want your beauty go to waste to someone other than me y'know." He stroked my legs softy staring into my eyes. I wanted to look away but I couldn't, he once again casted as spell on me. "Seeing you tied up like that makes me so turned on." He bit his lip, "I just want to eat you right up." He looked at me seductively before he started to lick and play with my boobs.

I couldn't help but moan because of good it was. Even more saliva fell out of my mouth. He looked at it as if it was his next target and it was. He licked the saliva that had fallen out and followed that with a kiss into my mouth. It was really deep and dirty. He put his tongue inside from time to time. The kiss last more than just a minute, as we parted I couldn't help but stare into his eyes, I didn't want just that but all of it. "W-What's your name?" I asked daze. I just wanted to moan his name out to him.

"Right now?" He held my chin up.

I nodded, "I-I want you to take me away... M-Make me yours." I looked at him with my eyes half opened.

"I see..." He kissed me once more but this one was stronger than the last one he did. Once we parted again he put his forehead on mine and told me, "My name is Talon moan it right, got it?"

"Y-Yes..." I couldn't help but be embarrassed and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes once more to tell him, "Can you t-touch me now?" I spread my legs open to show him that I was ready for anything.

"Aren't you a hasty one?" He began to start to touch me below and I couldn't help but bite my lip while closing my eyes. He put his head on my shoulder and wrapped his free arm around my head. "This is your first isn't it?"

"H-How could you tell?" I tried giving him a straight answer.

"It's obvious. Only such an innocent girl like you be tricked like this." He nibbled on the top of my ear.

"Haa..." I couldn't help but moan again. Everything he's done so far has felt so good on my body.

"Heh... You're already so wet." He pulled away his hand and showed me how I was truly feelings right now. "Do you want me to put it in already?" He whispered in my ear with made me even weaker then I already was.

At this point I couldn't speak. I was to weakened to even talk anymore so I just gave him a little nod.

"Sigh.. How cute can you get?" He looked at me and gave me another kiss. Once he stopped he held my face gently, "Are you ready for the time of your life?"

Before I could even give an answer he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock (im not putting FUCKING Chode you asshole friends). "W-Wait! I-I don't think it will fit! S-Stop!" Ignoring my request he stuck it in immediately, "Arg!" I closed my eyes in pain. "W-Wait slow down!" He thrusted hard and fast but wouldn't listen to me. 

"Why stop now? Didn't you say you wanted this? I'm not stopping until I'm done!" He started to get rougher.

"Haa~!" My moans got louder and louder as he kept going. Touching my legs he brought them up and pushed them down on my body. "T-This F-F-Feels weird! I-I don't l-like this p-position!" Moans and heavy breathing blocked me from saying what I wanted to.

"Don't be such a baby now. I'm barely finished yet." He said with no mercy to give.

"I think I'm going to die!" Tears start coming out of my eyes. He stopped and pulled out. Our exhausted breath tied together with each other’s.

"F-Fine then. I'll change it a bit." Grabbing me by the ropes he turned me facing backwards from him. 

"W-Wait we're going to do it like this??" I panicked and looked behind me to see his face that shows nothing but desire and lust. He pulled me back from my chin and stuck it in once more.

"How's this? Doesn't it feel good?" He questioned me as he leaned forward talking into my ear.

"I-It does! I-It feels good!" I couldn't help but give the best answer I could. 

He let go of my chin and held my hips as he thrusted and thrusted with no sign of stopping.

"Look at this! Your ropes are getting loose! Should I tighten them back for you?" He let out a little sadistic laugh.

"W-What? W-Wait!" He immediately adjusted the ropes to make it tighter.

"Woah! Even you became tighter..." He smirked and sucked on my neck.

"T-Talon! I-I gonna die!" Both of our moans overlapped each other’s as we both were close to climax.

"D-Don't worry I'll take good care of you!" He pressed one hand on my back pushing me on floor while the other one smacked me from behind.

"T-Talon... I-I'm going... To cum!" As my temperature rose I felt as if I was going to black out again.

"I-I'm almost there just h-hold it in for a little bit more!" He closed one eye as he was about to release.

"Ahh~ Hng! T-Talon I c-can't take it anymore!" It felt as if the room was spinning and I began falling onto my side until I blacked out.

\--------------

The sunshine rolled along my face as I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. I opened one eye as I was still sleepy. I found myself on top of a bed while clinging onto a seductive assassin. I held him tighter and kissed his cheek.

"What are you doing up?" He suddenly opened him eyes looking at me. My eyes went big as I was surprised. "From today onward I'll be teaching you how to become a real salve."

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fk that is long......... 1 am my head hurts and im feeling kinky af.. what is my life? what is the true meaning of life.... will i be sent to hell because of this shit? whatever..... This fanfic is dedicated to both my friends Arme and Nate... Thanks for giving me the motivation and strength to do this! Sorry it took so long I wasn't really feeling in the mood to write ^_^'' I'll totally do Zed next because white hair so hot oh god..............


End file.
